Self-orienting casters are known, particularly of the so-called twin type, which are constituted by two wheels that are mounted so they can rotate about a horizontal shaft. The shaft is supported in a seat formed in a supporting structure that is arranged between the wheels.
In the supporting structure there is a vertical cylindrical recess, which is open upward, is axially offset with respect to the shaft, and acts as a rotation seat for a vertical pivot for the spontaneous orientation (pivoting) of the wheel, which is intended to be inserted and retained in a receptacle of the piece of furniture on which the caster is to be fitted.
Self-orienting casters are also known in which the wheels can rotate about a tubular shaft that protrudes on opposite sides of the central supporting structure. Casters of this type, also known as hubless casters, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 978,161, in US publication 2002/01758539, in British patent 967,915, and in German publication 101 28 099. Swiss patent 477,999, British patent 967,915 and US publication 2002/1178539 describe solutions in which the wheels and the tubular shaft are provided with mutually opposite tracks for the rolling of balls or rollers for rotatably supporting the wheels. Known casters have drawbacks as regards the structure composed of the central support and the tubular shaft, which is unable to combine satisfactorily mechanical strength characteristics, in order to be able to withstand the loads, with the need to obtain a product which, as it is intended for pieces of furniture (chairs, tables, etc.), must meet appreciable aesthetic requirements.